Soundtrack
by wolffeather
Summary: In honor of the new DP soundtrack that will come out in the near future. A series of oneshot songfics. Read, review, do whatever you want, just don't flame.
1. Ordinary day

MWHAHAHA

I'm back! Sort of.

Warning: songfics are more Song than fic.

Second warning: These suck. Deal with it and read.

"Ordinary Day"

(Vanessa Carlton)

Sam sat on the roof of her house, laying on her back and watching the stars. The day hadn't been the best. Mostly her parents and Paullina and teachers. After a life time of this she was just sick of it.

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day_

She sighed. The stars reminded her of Danny; he wanted to be an astronaut.

_Just tryin' to get by._

She closed her eyes. When she opened them she found a head hovering above her; a head with white hair and green eyes.

"You okay?" Danny asked. Sam couldn't help but think it was sweet.

_Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy._

"Fine," she answered, sitting up.

"You don't sound fine," he commented, his voice soft.

"It's just, life's tough, you know?"

Danny nodded.

_But he was looking towards the sky._

"I know how to make you feel better," said Danny.

"How?"

_And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines. _

Danny didn't answer verbally. Instead, he walked to the edge of the roof where there was a foot-high wall. He put his right foot on the top of the little, rested his right arm on his knee, and held out his left hand.

_He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand._

"Now?" she asked. She remembered their last flight. It had been great, until the crash.

He nodded again, slowly. "Now."

She smiled and took his hand.

"Don't let go."

"Never."

Danny took them into the air, holding Sam like he had during their last flight.

They didn't speak as they flew through the sky. Sam didn't care.

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
_"So," said Sam awkwardly, "nice night."

"Yeah."

_For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal._

Danny looked back to her. "Feeling better?"

_And I as looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine._

Sam blushed. He was so close. She nodded.

Her nervousness made her grip on his waist slip. His hold wasn't strong enough to hold her up alone. She fell and he dived after her. He caught her and held her up bridal style.

"Sorry."

"You don't let go either."

_And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time_

Sam smiled at them. "I'll try not to." She yawned.

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
And if we walk now we will divide and conquer this land.  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand_

She started to fall asleep in his arms. She didn't know she was so tired.

_Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you be _

With her head against his chest, she fell asleep. He took her back to her room, phasing through the window. He tucked her in to her bed.

"Good night," he whispered, and was gone.

---

Sam woke up slowly the next morning. She felt peaceful, did she have to get up already? It was Saturday.

She then remembered last night. Or…was it a dream?

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real_.  
Sam felt like someone was in the room. She looked to her left just as Danny Phantom appeared.

"Feeling better, I see."

_But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal. _

"Good morning."

Sam smiled. "Thanks for last night."

Danny walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't like seeing you upset Sam, anything to make you feel better."

And he left.

Sam sat up in her bed, thinking about him. She did that a lot lately. He had been so sweet to her.

She started to get ready for the day.

_And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
---  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Jus tryin to get by.  
---  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky._


	2. Ordinary

This is so stupid:

"Ordinary"

(Train)

Danny woke up to the sounds of his dad's muffled ranting from the living room. Who needs alarm clocks?

He sighed. Another Monday.

Danny took his battery-powered boom box into the bathroom with him. He played it as he took a shower. He was unfamiliar with the radio station, and the music it played. He didn't not like it, but it wasn't that great either.

The next song started. The DJ introduced it as "Ordinary, by Train".

---

Once dressed and out the door on his way to school, his brain kept playing the song. It was like him, and wouldn't leave him alone. He knew the way to get rid of a song in your head: Think about it all the way through.

_Whose eyes am I behind?  
I don't recognize anything that I see  
Whose skin is this design?  
I don't want this to be the way that you see me_

He walked into school, having avoided both Dash and Paullina. He didn't want to get beat up or used.

_I don't understand anything anymore  
In this world that I'm tired of  
_He opened his locker and put in all his homework he wouldn't need till later.

_Is taking me right up these walls  
That I climb up  
To get to your story  
It's anything but ordinary_

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Danny rested his forehead on his closed locker door. What is it with that moron?

He transformed to Danny Phantom in the boy's bathroom, and then followed his ghost sense to find the box ghost and Paullina in a tug-of-war with her compact.

"Oh, _Phantom!_" squealed Paullina in a very fan-girl way.

"Box Ghost? That compact is circular."

"I AM GETTING RID OF ALL NON-NINTY-DEGREE ANGLES!"

"Help, Phantom!"

Danny rubbed his forehead. Would it really be _that_ bad if Paullina didn't have her compact? This isn't exactly what he wanted to use his powers for.

What about when he had saved the town from Pariah Dark? No one but his friends were appreciated with that.

_And when the world is on its knees with me its fine  
And when I come to the rescue I get nothing but left behind  
_He took the compact from The Box Ghost, told him to go away (he was too lazy to get his thermos) and gave it back to Paullina. Paullina quickly looked in the mirror, then turned to Danny to say "My hero!"

He was gone.

Danny was late to his first class. He walked in slowly, seeing Sam look up at him from her seat, mouthing "Ghost?"

_Everybody seems to be getting what they need with mine  
'Cause you're what I need so very but I'm anything but ordinary_

Danny nodded and looked to Mr. Lancer.

"Late again, Danny?"

"Sorry Mr. Lancer."

"Detention, Danny."

"I know."

Danny took his seat behind Sam. Lancer continued with the lesson, which Danny couldn't get himself to listen to. He had to finish the song so it could leave him alone. He instead looked at the back of Sam's head.

_Can you save me from this world of mine?  
Before I get myself arrested with this expectation_

He sighed, and then looked blankly at his notes.

_You are the one look what you've done  
What have you done?  
This is not some kind of joke  
You're just a kid  
You weren't ready for what you did  
_Damn, he was young for this, wasn't he? Who did he think he was, Spiderman?

---

Danny sat him lunch holding his head. He had told his friends what was going on, so they didn't worry. He couldn't seem to remember the next lines, and the beginning of the song was digging further into his brain.

_And when the world is on its knees with me its fine  
And when I come to the rescue I do it for you time after time  
Everybody seems to be getting what they need with mine  
'Cause you what I need so very but I'm anything but ordinary  
_He sat up straighter.

_I think I'm trying to save the world from you  
You've been saving me too  
We could just stay in and save each other  
---_

_I'm anything but ordinary  
(ordinary)  
I'm anything but ordinary  
(ordinary)_

He's anything but ordinary.


	3. Why'd you say that?

AN: Yes, I use both the word "had" and commas too many times. Enjoy!

"Why'd you say that?"

(Rose Falcon)

Sam sat in her room, the door locked and the black-out curtains drawn. Loud rock music boomed out of speakers hidden somewhere in the shadows. Her parents were concerned, but they knew better to confront their daughter when she was like this.

See, about an hour ago, Danny told her what he had been afraid to tell her for a long time. He told her that he loved her.

Sam, upon hearing this, had run home and went into her room, where she hadn't left since.

It wasn't that she didn't love him back. Heavens, no, she had loved him for longer than she had even known it. It was just that it scared her, scared her to death loving her best friend. She shuddered.

What if they broke up? She couldn't live without him.

Poor Danny, Sam had just left him there without another word. What must he think? Sam felt so guilty about that.

---

Unknown to Sam, Danny was floating outside her window. He wanted to talk to her. He could hear the music play, and knew as bad as her parents not to approach her yet.

He'd wait forever out her window.

---

Sam fell back onto her bed, wanting to scream.

She froze as a new song started. The only song that could describe how she felt. She hummed the beginning melody. Then she started to sing along to it, softly and than louder.

_Did I ask for this  
I didn't ask for anything  
If I did I don't remember  
Stop messing with my head_

---

Danny heard Sam start singing, and listened. She sang so well, he thought.

---

_This is my heart it's not a game  
It's really not fair if you're playing _

Why'd you say that  
Why'd you have to tell me  
Why'd you have to tell me  
Why'd you have to tell me  
that you loved me  
Why'd you say that

Somebody might get hurt  
Broken promise jagged edge  
Somehow I feel like I'm in danger  
I'm trying not to fall  
I'm dangling by your every word  
So if you're not gonna catch me

Why'd you say that  
Why'd you have to tell me  
Why'd you have to tell me  
Why'd you have to tell me  
that you loved me  
Tell me that you loved me  
Why'd you say that

Why'd you have to tell me  
Why'd you have to tell me...

If you're gonna take it back  
Go on, paint the sunshine black  
If you're gonna tear my world apart

Why'd you say I need you  
Why'd you say I love you  
Why'd you say always  
Why'd you say always

Why'd you say na na na na na na  
naaa oh oh na na na na na na  
naa oh oh oh oh

Why'd you say that  
Why'd you have to tell me  
Why'd you have to tell me  
Why'd you have to tell me  
that you loved me  
Why'd you say that

Why'd you say that  
Why'd you have to tell me  
Why'd you have to tell me  
Why'd you have to tell me  
that you loved me  
Tell me that you love me  
Why'd you say that

Why'd you say that?

The song ended. Sam sighed, she felt better now, but she was still guilty about how she had left Danny. She turned off the music and reached over to her bat-winged phone. She dialed his cell phone number.

The ring was heard outside her window. She hung up and went to open her window.

"Danny?"

Danny phased through the glass, his head hung. "I'm sorry." He transformed into Danny Fenton, "I just…wanted to talk…and…"

He couldn't finish, because she kissed him.


	4. Kryptonite

I'm sorry how bad this is, I just needed SOMETHING out. I need reviews!

"Kryptonite"

(3 Doors Down)

_I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind _

Danny sat down, having just turned human, against a half-held-up wall. He was inside a building that was in the middle of the desert. It was half blown out. Danny felt he should know why it was like that, and why it was in the middle of the desert, but he didn't.

He needed to cool off. Life itself was just too much to handle. Well, double lives anyway. Just…too much.

_I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time_

He looked up to the sky, practically praying it to fix all his problems.

_I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

The town could take care of itself for the time being, he wouldn't be gone long. Unless his parents—his dad, actually—did something stupid.

He sighed. How did life get so complicated? Between ghosts, his parents, his friends, and his love life…why couldn't life be simple?

_I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon _

That reminded him of another problem, something Danny Fenton could solve better than Phantom: his love life.

He had gone out with two people: Valerie and Paullina, (of course Paullina had been overshadowed when he had gone out with her).

And…what about Sam? His best friend…or was she?

_After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

He let his thoughts drift to her.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite _

_You called me strong, you called me weak  
But your secrets I will keep   
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground _

They were closer than the threesome was. But, just how much closer?

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my   
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

Danny sighed, rose to his feet, and changed into Phantom. Yawning, he flew into the air and back towards his home. His problems were nowhere near fixed, but he had to get home before someone started to worry about him.


	5. Looks are everything

"Looks are Everything"

(Rose Falcon)

Sam sat on her bed. Her parents and her had had a fight last night, about how Sam led her life. Unfortunately, her parents had met Paullina and her parents. Sam was supposed to be at that party, but had escaped before her parents had the chance to get her in the door.

"Why couldn't you be more like Paullina?" they had asked her.

She was waiting there. A little bit before, she had asked Danny to fly her to school; she didn't want to have to face them.

There was a knock on the door, and then something was slipped under it.

Sam walked over and found a magazine. One of the kind girls her age read, with a girl in pink posing on the front.

_See it on TV  
In my magazines_

Sam dropped picked it up so she could put it in the shredder next to her desk. A folded up paper fell out.

_See it everywhere I look  
Even in my dreams  
I can't sleep for dreaming_

She picked up the note, opened it, and read it aloud. "Dear Sam,

We're sorry we got angry with you. We're just upset. We wanted a kid like us, joyous, happy with life. We just don't know why you're so depressed all the time. Maybe if you-" she stopped reading there. She took the magazine and the note and threw them both in the shredder.

_See it on a billboard  
Pasted in the sky  
Inside of my eyelids  
When I close my eyes  
I can't sleep for screaming_

Sam sat on her bed, then fell to her back and stared at the ceiling. Despite how she acted, she just wanted her parents to love her without needing her to be like them.

_Telling me what I should try  
Telling me what I should buy  
No matter what I do it's never good enough_

She heard a tapping on her window. Danny phased in and landed.

"Come on," he said, holding out his hand.

"Coming."

They flew to school. When Sam had called him, she had expected him to just phase her out the window and then they would walk to school. It was beyond her to tell him this, of course.

She looked to Danny as the school came into view. He wasn't paying attention, however, but instead was watching Paullina below.

_Isn't she a pretty thing, oh  
Isn't she a pretty thing, oh  
Isn't she a pretty thing_

Sam scoffed. Must he do that?

_So lucky looks are everything  
Looks are everything_

Danny and Sam landed hidden from the school, and walked into the front (with Danny human, of course). It was still early, with kids hanging out everywhere. Sam noticed Danny still watching Paullina, who was talking to Dash.

_She don't look like my friends  
Not at all like me_

What was so special about her, anyway?

_Dreamt that I was perfect  
I was happy  
I can't sleep for dreaming_

_No matter what I try  
No matter what I buy  
No matter what I do it's never good enough _

Isn't she a pretty thing, oh  
Isn't she a pretty thing, oh  
Isn't she a pretty thing  
So lucky looks are everything  
Looks are everything

Sam left Danny and walked slowly into the school, towards her locker.

_It all seems so backwards  
It's all upside-down  
Shouldn't it be love that makes  
The world go round..._

_  
_While trying to open her locker, which seemed a little jammed, Danny finally had caught up, with Tucker in tow.

"Where were you two?" asked Sam without looking at them.

"No where," Danny answered quickly.

"I had to drag him away from Paullina before he did something stupid," corrected Tucker. Danny elbowed him.

_Isn't she a pretty thing, oh  
Isn't she a pretty thing, oh  
So lucky looks are everything, oh_

After a pause, Sam said to no one: "Why won't this locker open!"

Danny elbowed Tucker again. He gave him a nod.

"I'll go get the janitor," said Tucker, and he walked off.

_So lucky looks are everything, oh  
Isn't she a pretty thing, oh  
Isn't she a pretty thing, oh  
So lucky looks are everything_

"Here," said Danny, "Let me." He phased his arm into her locker. He frowned as he seemed to find something. He pulled it out.

In his hand was a black, long stemmed rose. He smiled at it, and gave it to her.

She gave her a weird look, and then read the card: from Danny.

She looked up to thank him, and he was gone. She smiled. If he didn't want to be found he wouldn't be. She went back to her locker, and it opened easily.

_Looks are everything  
Looks are everything  
Looks are everything_

---

This wasn't supposed to be DS! It was supposed to be between Sam and her parents! Why must DS always but itself into all my fanfics?


	6. Wildflower

To reviews: Sorry if I didn't make this clear, but the songs in the fanfiction are NOT the songs in the soundtrack. I have no idea what sounds are in the soundtrack. Also, I don't know when it's coming out. Just look for it when it does.

Wildflower

(Bon Jovi)

Sam sat in the back row of the auditorium this night. Danny had almost _begged_ her to come. He said that he was too nervous to go up in front of the whole school in the talent show unless she was there to support him. So she sat in the last row, in the last seat. Anyone that came near her would receive a death glare, so she sat alone. Dan was sure to see her if he got to nervous, right?

The first few acts were okay. A few kids sang, one girl did a monologue, and a group of kids did a skit. After a while Danny was introduced.

He walked up on stage with none of the nervousness he had told Sam about. He was smiling and his stance said nothing but confidence. He waved to Sam, and took the mic.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my best friend, Sam Manson."

Paullina, from the side of the stage, made a teasing face in Sam's direction. "Love Birds," she mouthed.

The music started to play, and he sung; a grin in his voice and on his face.

"_She wakes up when I sleep  
To talk to ghosts like in the movies  
If you don't follow what I mean  
I sure don't mean to be confusing  
They say when she laughs she wants to cry  
She'll draw a crowd then try to hide  
Don't know if it's her or just my mind I'm losing _

Nobody knows…

_a wildflower still grows  
By the side of the road  
And she don't need to need like the roses_

_  
Wildflower _

That girl's sure put a spell on me  
Yeah, her voodoo's hidden right behind her pocket  
If she's fire, I'm gasoline  
Yeah, we fight a lot but neither wants to stop it  
Well, she'll tell you she's an only child until you meet her brothers  
Swear she's never met the man she couldn't make into a lover

Nobody knows…

_a wildflower still grows  
By the side of the road  
And she don't need to need like the roses  
She's at home with the weeds  
And just as free as the night breeze  
She's got the cool of a shade tree  
She's growin' on me and I can't live with out her _

Yesterday's a memory  
Tomorrow's accessory  
That's her favorite quote about regret  
Well, she'll tell you about her pedigree  
With a sailor's mouth he'd have left at sea and it ain't over yet

Nobody knows…

_a wildflower still grows  
By the side of the road  
And she don't need to need like the roses  
She's at home with the weeds  
And just as free as the night breeze  
She's got the cool of a shade tree  
She's growin' on me and I can't live with out her _

Nobody knows

_Nobody Knows_

_Nobody knows  
That's right _

She wakes up when I sleep  
To talk to ghosts like in the movies."

Danny looked in the audience to find Sam. She wasn't in her seat. He said his good byes to the rest of the auditorium, changed into Phantom behind the curtains and went outside to find her.

As Danny phased out of the roof of the school, he noted that the sun had set during the talent show, and it was now pouring rain.

Sam was sitting on the steps of the front of the school when he found her. Her face showed traces of a blush, and her eyes looked…confused and embarrassed. Danny changed back to human behind her.

"Sam?" he asked as he sat next to her.

Sam didn't react.

"What's wrong?" he felt guilty. Tucker had given him this idea, and he had gone along with it. He thought Sam had liked him, and he thought this was just corny enough to get his feelings across. Maybe he was wrong, and she was going to let him down or something. He could hear it now. _Oh Danny, that was really sweet, but I don't…feel that way about you. I love you like a brother, you know?_ Or she might get angry at him. _Why'd you do that? Do you know how embarrassing that was! _"Why are you out here?" he continued, hoping that was a little out of the way of that conversation…or at least give him a little time to think of a response.

"I couldn't take the popular kids in there."

Danny felt like there was a question mark over his head. "You take them all the time."

"I mean the… 'love birds' junk." She turned a little away from him.

"Oh." It was the only response he could think of. Then, "I'm sorry. That was dumb to do." He was about to tell her that it was Tucker's idea, but stopped himself.

"Why _did_ you sing it?"

"I…," if he was going to do it he might as well get it over with, "I thought it might be a cool way to…to admit my feelings."

Sam turned toward him as he turned away. "Huh?" she asked in shock.

"Uh…" said Danny. He suddenly got really scared of the situation. He didn't want her to let him down easy, he didn't want her to let him down at all. He needed to leave. He got up. "I…uh…I gotta go…" he ran into the rain, forgetting about his powers.

Danny stopped fifteen feet away when he felt Sam hug him from behind. He turned, looking embarrassed and scared.

Which changed when she kissed him.

---

Yay, more DS! Whoo-hoo! Lol


	7. The Reason

Disclaimer: I don't own KFC or Harry Potter or Danny phantom.

The Reason

(Hoobastank)

"What do you mean, 'boycott KFC'? My dad loves that place," said Danny, one eyebrow in his hair. He was eyeing his best friend carefully.

"They're cruel to chickens," Sam answered simply.

"Sam, they have to kill them. You can't eat them alive," he replied.

"They do worse than that."

"Like what?"

"A lot of stuff that I wouldn't like to remember right now," she then muttered under her breath, "poor chickens."

"They're just chickens."

And that was the start of another yet argument between the two denying lovebirds. They were at a park picnic table, Sam standing on one side and Danny on the other. They did this to themselves, as their best friend Tucker had snuck off in fear of Danny's ghost powers, and Sam in general. Angry, it was best to leave them alone. And maybe make some good distance too.

"Just chickens? Okay, Ghost-boy," ("Shhh! Not so loud!" Danny said in a loud whisper), "what if the tables were switched? What if chickens ruled the earth, and they ate humans—"

"Ew! Sam, that's just a bad image…"

"Fine, then what if _you_ were a chicken? How would you feel?"

"I wouldn't. Chickens can't feel…they're chickens."

In answer and frustration, Sam growled into the sky, her hands in fists. Danny clearly waited for her to actually say something so he could argue with it. "Daniel Jack Fenton, you have the emotional range of a teaspoon!" she roared, and then walked off.

Danny said nothing, and made no attempts to catch up with Sam as she left. He was a little confused. Hadn't that insult, minus his full name, been in one of the Harry Potter books?

---

Sam finally arrived in her room. Her anger had been taken out on two mail boxes, a PO Box, and a store side. Little was still with her, leaving her with guilt and slight embarrassment; also a millimeter of humor. "Emotional range of a teaspoon," was the first insult that had come to her at the time. She now remembered where it was from, and was a little annoyed that she had used a line that wasn't hers. "Damn, Jay Kay Rowling," she muttered to herself. Despite this, she took the fourth of the Harry Potter series from her book shelf and looked up the familiar argument.

And as she read, she never realized how much like Hermione she was. It would have been more so if she was Goth, but there were still some similarities.

---

Danny, finally simmering down, sat on the table with his feet resting on the seat, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do_

He sighed. How in the ghost zone did that conversation turn into an argument? It just didn't seem possible. But it had. And Sam had stormed off. And she was probably still angry at him. Or maybe she had forgotten about it already, sometimes you didn't know with her.

_But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you_

The ghost boy jumped off the picnic table and walked in the direction of Sam's house, deciding from some reason not to fly. He just didn't feel like going ghost, it seemed.

_And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

He arrived, not much later, at her door. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't want to go through whoever would answer the door, be it Sam's parents or maids or something. He decided instead to walk over to the wall he knew her window was at, transformed so he could float up to it.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

He knocked on her window. He couldn't see inside, for it her blackout curtains, and waited to see whether she was even in there. It was possible that she was pretending to not notice, still upset with him. He knocked again, but to no avail.

Wondering intensely whether she was really avoiding him, He turned invisible and phased through the window.

He found Sam asleep on the floor, a Harry Potter book lying open next to her.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday_

He smiled slightly. She wasn't mad at him…not while she was asleep. She looked peaceful. He sat on her bed, in human form once more, and watched her sleep, thinking. He couldn't help but remember the past fights they had had, before and after his ghost powers.

_And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears_

Some of those arguments had been so stupid. About nothing. Most were usually about other girls. Paullina, Valerie, he mused. Another big fight they had was over Gregor, who they later found was named Elliot, and Sam's relationship with him.

Sam muttered something inaudible in her sleep. Danny rose from the bed and took her book, looking curiously at the page for a moment. On it was an Argument with the Harry Potter characters Ron and Hermione.

Danny, not usually having the time to read books longer than two-hundred pages, watched the movies instead. Ron and Hermione were a lot like him and Sam, always arguing.

_That's why I need you to hear_

He put an hand on the back of the sleeping girl. "I'm sorry, Sam, I didn't mean to start any fights. I hate it when we fight. Can you hear me?"

Sam looked up tiredly at Danny, and said, "How'd you get in?"

Danny chuckled. "Ghost powers, remember?"

She nodded, "Oh, yeah…"

"I'm sorry for fighting with you Sam."

"I'm sorry too-" yawn- "-Ron."

Ron?

But before he could ask he found Sam was sleeping again. With a smile on his face, he re-transformed and flew out the window.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You  
and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You  
and the reason is You_

_  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

---

I'm sorry for ending the story before the song, but I haven't put up anything in this series.

And suggestions? Anyone?


End file.
